


Loving the Sea

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: 500 Followers [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mermaid Molly Hooper, Pirate Sherlock, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Miz-Joely: Mermaid Molly and Pirate Sherlock. Bonus for smut, bonus for Peter Pan tie in, bonus for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> As always, nothing belongs to me.
> 
> \--
> 
> I think I got 2 out of 3 of her requests, there isn't really a Peter Pan tie in though.

Captain Sherlock Holmes had had a long-standing love affair with the sea. His ship, black as night, had served him well and his first mate, John Watson, had served him even better. Sherlock strode down the beach, his boots leaving imprints in the sand only for them to be washed away. He heard his men struggling with the crates of silver, gold, and jars of medicinal plants that he occasionally partook in.

“Here, gentlemen!” he called out pointing to a palmetto grove. “Dig deep.”

Sherlock turned away, the sounds of shovels on sand becoming background noise. His sharp eyes scanned the horizon, the setting sun casting reds and oranges to the heavens. A flash of silver among the breaking waves caught his attention. He was about to dismiss it as just the sun on the water when he saw it again, closer to a rocky area nearby.

“Watson! Keep an eye out!” he called out before making haste. He ran along the shore, his long coat flapping behind him, his black curls stiff with salt pushed from his forehead. Sherlock grabbed hold of the rocks and hoisted himself up before settling.

His eyes scanned the water desperately for the flash of silver he saw earlier. Brow furrowed, he was about to leave when something caught his eye. It was a woman; or rather it looked like a woman. Her long, wet, brown hair cascaded down her body covering her breasts. His eyes widened as he saw a silver tail swaying gently back and forth beneath her. His mouth had run dry. She was a mermaid and he knew as well as anyone the tales of mermaids and what they did to the unfortunate souls who happened upon them.

He looked down as she caught him staring.

“Hello,” came a sweet voice that pierced his heart and brain.

“H…hello,” he stuttered, swallowing hard. She was stunning; her brown eyes warm and inviting, the slight coy smile alluring. Sherlock shook his head, trying to clear her draw.

“I saw those men digging. Who are you?” she asked, leaning up on a rock.

“Captain Sherlock Holmes. What is your name?” he asked, sliding down from the rock and kneeling on the edge of the tidal pool.

“Molly.”

Sherlock tossed the name around in his head. _Molly_. Such a simple human name. “Well, Molly,” he started, loving the way her name rolled off his tongue. “I have never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. My first love is the sea, and you, a product of such a love, should be coveted.” As he spoke, he leaned closer and closer to the beautiful creature.

She reached up, her hands wetting his hair as she held the sides of his head. Her thumbs traced over his high cheekbones before pulling him down further and kissing him. She could pull him under if she so desired, that was what her sisters did. Those poor unfortunate souls lost to the whims and ways of a simple mermaid. But this Sherlock, he was different somehow.

He responded eagerly, his hand shooting out to grab the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her glorious hair. He slid off the rocks, water filling his boots and soaking his leather britches. He walked backwards, drawing her out of the water and watched with amazement out of the corner of his eye, as her fins became pale legs. She wobbled a bit, falling into him. He smiled down at her. “Takes a bit to get rid of your sea legs,” he growled before taking her lips again with fervor.

He shrugged off his coat and let it flop to the sand before lowering her on top of it. He had slept with his fair share of women but never as fair as she. He felt her fingers tugging at the strings of his britches and he wiggled out of them, the leather sticking to his legs before with one good kick, they fell back into the water with a plop. His heart soared higher than the seagull could fly as she laughed.

“I shall retrieve them later,” she said, pulling him back down. He kissed her neck, the sweetness of her skin mingling with the salt of the water. He crept lower, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

Molly propped herself up on her elbows, curious as to what he was doing. It wasn’t until his tongue touched an incredibly sensitive area that she fell back with a gasp. She had never known such feelings were possible. His tongue worked her quickly, she could feel something pressing against her leg and wasn’t sure what she would see. She had never seen a human man so bare before. He pulled away, his mouth shining with whatever she had excreted from between her legs. It had been quite pleasurable and she wondered what more he could do.

His hand moved between them and she looked down the length of her body until her eyes settled on a rather large protuberance from his hips. She licked her lips as he nudged her legs apart. He looked up at her through blazing blue eyes. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“Ready for what, Captain?” she asked slightly wary.

“I am going to enter you. It is very pleasurable but as I am sure it is your first time on land and with a human male no less, I will be gentle. It may hurt a little but I believe you are properly prepared,” he explained before pushing into her slowly.

Her mouth dropped open, her head back as she took in the feeling. There was so much pressure, the occasional twinge of pain but she had never felt so full.

He stopped for a moment, breathing heavily before his eyes fixed on hers and he began to move. He pulled out of her and pushed back in, each time with more force than the time before. She lost control of all vocal function and just began to moan, closing her eyes to focus on something, anything. But all she could focus on was the man above her. She didn’t even have to look at him to picture his piercing gaze, his rapt attention on her, the feeling of him sliding in and out of an area she had yet to become acquainted with herself.

His thrusts came harder and faster now, his breathing punctuated by grunts and moans before his hips began to lose their rhythm. Her eyes shot open, only to see his screwed shut, his hands trying to grab anything that would give him leverage. Her hips appeared to work for that. She felt herself suddenly release, unsure what exactly was happening, she cried out, his name spilling from her lips. He stopped moving; a strangled moan that somehow created her name punctured the air and the fog she was in. She felt him collapse above her, but he didn’t squish her into the sand and his coat.

Through the haze her hands raised and found his hair, combing through it gently as their heavy breathing coincided with the waves. Slowly, he pulled out of her, and rolled to the side. His hand smoothed back her hair from her face, down the soft curve of her cheek before gently kissing her lips. “Come with me,” he said suddenly.

A woman on board ship was bad luck, but having a mermaid on board was even worse. But he could care little for silly superstitions. He went about his activities with precision and logic. Molly looked at him apprehensively, before looking down at her legs. She could always return to the ocean, her home, be done with this man completely, or defy her sisters as she craved to do for so long.

“You’re thinking too much. You have two sisters who, while they mean everything to you, are very demanding and believe in the ways of all mermaids, to take the souls of weak and weary sailors. But not you, this shows you don’t want that. You’re curious, protective of what you call your own, but curious of those who are different. You want to escape your sisters and I am offering it to you. Please, Molly, come with me,” he rattled off, getting to his feet and holding out a hand for her.

“Allow me to teach you to walk among man.”

Molly reached out her hand and took his. He reached down for his coat, shook the sand out of it before wrapping it around her slight frame and buttoning it tight to keep her from the prying eyes of his crew. “Come, my ship awaits,” he said, holding out his arm to support her and she gained her land legs.


End file.
